Mon amour
by Uriburu
Summary: Simples hechos de la vida cotidiana pueden hacer que el destino de dos personas se encuentren y comiencen a formar uno sólo, aunque no todo siempre puede ser color de rosa. [Kevedd] .-Por lo pronto es T, pero puede cambiar-.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Antonucci.

**Capítulo 1**

Entonces Edd cerró finalmente el libro acariciando su tapa despacio al suspirar luego de haber estado mas de dos horas con la vista fija en sus páginas. Por poco que se había olvidado en presencia de quién estaba. Aquella persona aclaró su garganta un momento con la misma cantidad de cansancio que él y fue allí cuando volvió a darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

El pelirrojo bufaba cansado, pasándose la mano por su cabeza descubierta para al acabar, volver a colocarse su gorra, sin decir palabra. En una caricia, movió sus ojos hacia los temblorosos hombros del más pequeño.

-¿Cansado? –murmuró curioso, sin salirse de su cómoda posición en la silla; reclinado contra el respaldo, trabando sus codos con la parte trasera del mismo con las piernas estiradas sobre la pulcra alfombra de la habitación del otro chico.

-Nada que la satisfacción de aprender no reponga –contestó haciendo el espacio justo entre palabra y palabra, en un gesto educado y con la voz lo mas forzada a sonar normal posible.

Kevin soltó un resoplo como una risita y volvió a mirar el techo respirando despacio, aún con la vista cansada.

-Realmente te gusta mucho estudiar –comentó cerrando los párpados, con un lápiz entre los dientes.- Nos han designado a trabajar en parejas en más de cuatro materias distintas y sin embargo no te cansas de redactar y leer ensayos y trabajos. No entiendo cómo lo haces, tonto.

Doble D enrojeció fuera del alcance ocular de Kevin, aunque lo que estuviese diciendo fuera cierto. Edd ponía el mismo entusiasmo para todo, con ese sentimiento amoroso por la sabiduría que ninguna otra persona, al menos en el cul-de-sac, tenía. Se notaba que el chico podía llegar a hacer grandes cosas con poco esfuerzo, que podría armar los más complejos proyectos y llevarlos adelante con sólo unas pocas gotas de sudor en la frente. Edd era distinto e interesante a los ojos de Kevin y esto no resultaba un detalle menor.

-Realmente no hay muchas otras cosas que me gusten. –intentó reponer con modestia ante el comentario y el pequeño silencio que se había armado, acomodándose en la silla para que sus piernas no se entumecieran por haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

-¿Has probado muchas cosas? –cuestionó Kevin abriendo uno de sus ojos y mirando las mejillas sonrojadas del otro chico, sintiéndosele resbalar una pequeña mueca de ternura sobre sus labios, la cual llegó a controlar volviendo a cerrar su ojo antes de que ésta creciera.

-Pues, la verdad que no. –Repuso- Con mis colegas he tenido oportunidad de divertirme en el pasado experimentando cosas de la edad, tonterías, juegos –explicó suspirando al recordar todas aquellas cosas y recibir como un balde de agua fría la realidad de que ya estaban en el último año de secundaria y que los tiempos habían cambiado tanto, que se habían tomado el atrevimiento de pintar los rostros de todos los integrantes del cul-de-sac los aires mas bien pertenecientes a la semi-adultes.- P-pero ahora que ya se han pasado esas oportunidades, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de otra cosa...-terminó tartamudeando por lo bajo mientras acomodaba las cosas minuciosamente sobre el escritorio, devolviendo papeles a los cajones, arreglando los lapiceros, acomodando los libros de menor a mayor en una misma línea de márgenes.

-Mh, entiendo –musitó el contrario mirando hacia otro sector de la habitación. Desde aquél punto, todo su exagerado orden parecía un enorme tetris; los estantes repletos de libros daban el lugar perfecto para el resto de la biblioteca de mueble, que a su vez dejaba un espacio paralelo de igual tamaño al comienzo de las puertas del ropero que ocupaban el resto de la pared y terminaba al lado de la ventana.

-Has de ser un chico con m-mucho entretenimiento, ¿v-verdad? –tartamudeó algo nervioso con toda la tensión que había entre sus diálogos, todo aquel silencio acumulado de esa forma tan brutal entre sus cortas frases. Se levantó del escritorio acomodando la silla y anunció que iría a la cocina por algo de beber. Kevin suspiró de nuevo mirando el reloj que colgaba justo en medio del barral de las cortinas en las ventanas y se percató de que ya era un poco tarde. Sacándose el lápiz de la boca y dejándolo en su estuche, tiró sus cosas dentro de la mochila y guardó su parte del trabajo dentro de un cuaderno, para así levantarse y bajar a la cocina.

En el camino hacia la escalera, divisó todas las fotos familiares que estaban colgadas en coloridos marcos en las paredes. No había muchas, pero las pocas estaban tomadas con cariño; en todas las imágenes se repetían los tres personajes que conformaban la familia. Si Kevin tuviese que armar en sus pasillos adornos de fotos familiares, tendría que comprarse una casa aparte para colocar el resto de las fotos pues realmente tenía una enorme cantidad de familia. Resoplando divertido por esto, bajó las escaleras con ligereza, dejó su mochila acostada sobre el sofá y fue a la cocina donde un segundo vaso de jugo de naranja reposaba sobre un posa vasos en un perfecto ángulo de la mesa del lugar.

-T-te estaba por llamar, lo siento –se disculpó Edd con los labios húmedos por el jugo, aunque fruncidos.

-No te perdono –dijo Kevin de forma seria, aunque en realidad estuviese bromeando. Tomó el vaso de forma desprolija e hizo fondo blanco con él, haciendo que el jugo le acaricie el labio superior dejando su tinte anaranjado sobre éstos. Al suspirar de gusto dejando el recipiente sobre la mesa, no en él posa vasos, Edd soltó una risita tímida, tapándose la boca mientras Kevin, avergonzado, se lamía los labios cual niño busca restos de salsa en su cara luego de devorar un plato entero de pasta.

La poca charla le estaba destrozando, pero de alguna forma disfrutaba estar en compañía del atleta luego de tanto tiempo de acallar su inminente preferencia cariñosa por él (la cual llegaba a ignorar de a ratos). Sin decir más, volvió a hacerse otro silencio. Edd terminó su refresco y colocó el recipiente pequeño en el fregadero junto con el del contrario, luego de pasar una servilleta de papel muy suave por donde el contrario había dejado marcada la mesa.

-¿M-mañana vendrás? Hay que terminar... lo de física –preguntó y excusó con los nervios crispándole las manos, sin hacer demasiada distancia entre ellos, además de estar en la cocina donde el espacio no sobraba a menudo.

-Claro, pero tengo práctica. –repuso desviando la mirada hacia el fregadero, sintiendo la misma tensión que el contrario. Rascó su nuca algo nervioso, bufando por la nariz dificultosamente. Pronto, las ganas de invitarle a que le fuera a ver comenzaron a atragantársele, colocándolo en un lugar un poco tonto para su gusto.

-B-búscame en la biblioteca, entonces, Kevin.

Éste asintió, y tras unos segundos más de silencio, desvió la mirada del piso hacia la puerta.

-Ya debería irme.

-Te acompañaré.

Una vez allí, se colocó el calzado y en un rechinido suave salió de la casa acariciando el hombro del contrario en un saludo que permitió que la sangre bombeada con rapidez en el cuerpo de Edd se acumulara en sus mejillas, nuevamente.

-Adiós, doble tonto. –murmuró desinteresado cruzando la calle mientras buscaba las llaves en la chaqueta.

-Adiós, Kevin –murmuró sin ser escuchado al tiempo que cerraba la puerta despacio. Al hacerlo, aplastó su fina espalda contra la madera de la misma suspirando e inspirando repetidas veces intentando que la tensión se fuese de su cuerpo.

"_¡Acabaré con taquicardia!" _– pensó mentalizado en calmarse, subiendo las escaleras de la silenciosa casa decidido a liberar toda clase de sensaciones incómodas en una sola ducha, planeando qué pijama usaría y de qué lado estaría mas cómodo al acostarse en su amplia cama.

No habían comenzado hace mucho a verse para hacer los trabajos; al principio, Kevin se rehusaba a cumplir con sus tareas con Edd fuera del ámbito escolar, pero cuando las situaciones cotidianas y horarios comenzaron a ajustarse como una soga sobre su cuello, no le quedó mas opción que comenzar a pensar alguna otra forma de realizar sus trabajos, teniendo como motivación el hecho de que estaba con un compañero de grupo que sería el único con el coeficiente intelectual mas alto de todo el colegio y que sin dudas obtendría buenas notas por ello. Lo único que no cambiaba en todos sus encuentros, eran sus cortas y nerviosas charlas con frases sueltas casi elegidas al azar, unidas que nada mas por el aire que los rodeaba. Tanto Edd como Kevin deseaban que no fuese de tal forma, pero proviniendo ambos de lugares sociales tan distintos, era de esperarse que esto sucediera y, por supuesto, al menos por ahora no parecía realmente necesario que necesitaran que eso cambiara de una vez aunque la falta de comentarios, aunque fuesen tontos, comenzaban a plantar dentro de sus cráneos dudas de la índole, como: ¿Porqué me interesa tanto que haya una conversación? ¿Qué es lo que tanto quiero hablar con él? ¿Estos nervios son por la falta de charla? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa por adentro si le miro fijo demasiado tiempo? No había respuesta para estas preguntas pues porque enseguida las tachaban de su mente como si las escribiesen en un papel con respuestas como "No seas tonto" o "Sólo son ideas tuyas", aunque deambulara silenciosa y suavemente la idea de que ésas preguntas conllevaran a una sola respuesta, o mismo a otra idea. La idea de que había algo más atrás de toda esa tensión entre ellos.

* * *

**_N.A_**: Esta es la primera vez que publico uno de mis fics en esta página, así que les ruego paciencia! Este capítulo es un poco corto pero sólo porque es el primero, ¡prometo que serán mas largos! Espero que lo disfruten 3

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

La noche pasó tranquila, como siempre. El invierno comenzaba a llegar sin ningún aparente retraso. Edd, levantado desde temprano, preparaba su desayuno contento con haber realizado su primera tarea de bien del día, que a su criterio fue el simple hecho de sacar la ropa de invierno y guardar la de verano meticulosamente dentro de una caja de cartón en el fondo de su desempolvado placard. Desayunó tostadas con mermelada de frutillas mientras un café con leche en polvo hacían que se completara su combo de felicidad mañanera. Fresco y desayunado, salió en camino a la escuela con su bolso colocado de costado sobre sus sweaters y su bufanda enorme tejida por las amorosas manos de su madre, la cual, junto con su padre, no estaba nunca en casa. Pronto, perdido en las grisáceas nubes que cubrían el cielo dejándolo de esa forma tan triste, un ruido le distrajo de esto por completo. Era un ronroneo firme y lleno de potencia que se comenzó a acercar desde el final de la calle; sin atreverse a mirar, Kevin pasó a su lado en la moto, tan sólido como un árbol.

Por un momento imaginó que se detendría y le invitaría a subirse para no tener que soportar tanto el frío. Se sonrió ante su ingenuidad, entonces sólo siguió caminando, imaginando tonterías que podrían pasar con su compañero de trabajo y en lo peculiar que le parecía este.

"_Algún día le daré un premio por intentar sacar la charla que no existe entre nosotros" _–pensó despreocupado, continuando con su camino.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, entregó el trabajo que había hecho la noche anterior con su acompañante en la clase a la que correspondía pero no cruzó siquiera miradas con él, aunque quizás en la hora del almuerzo, algún que otro jugueteo de miradas se prestaron entre estos dos. Edd con sus respectivos y extraños amigos, y Kevin con los suyos, sus compañeros de práctica, allá, en la mesa de los más populares. Con sinceridad, Edd seguía pensando que el uso de mesas de la cafetería por popularidad le parecía meramente bruto; ya de por sí, el concepto del término "popular" le daban ganas de dormir la siesta entre tiburones. Pero las cosas estaban establecidas de esa forma.

"_Él allá y yo aquí" –_volvió a pensar, soltando un suspiro sin que sus acompañantes lo notaran. Ese suspiro dejó un sabor amargo en su boca, algo le decía que pensando las cosas de esa forma, realmente sonaba como si no tuviese oportunidad absoluta de llegar siquiera a una relación amistosa con aquél atleta por mas que reformulara y repusiera ideas y supuestas hipótesis sobre el tema. No había caso. A menos que algo drástico, un hecho del destino, una obra y gracia del espíritu santo se entrometiese entre toda esa intranquilidad que había entre ellos y los diera vuelta por completo, las cosas, ése orden tan estricto y piramidal que existía y que no parecía tener ninguna clase de consideración, no cambiarían jamás.

Suspirando nuevamente, se propuso dejar de pensar tonterías y terminó con el postre de su bandeja que lo conformaba una tierna y roja manzana. Se levantó y luego continuó con sus clases hasta que el timbre sonó y todos se fueron a casa a su ritmo; unos mas atropellados que otros.

El equipo de fútbol escolar, comenzó a agruparse en los vestuarios, mientras que otros preferían aprovechar su tarde entre libros.

Cuando la escuela estaba casi vacía, corría un fantasma de paz por entre todos los pasillos y todos los espacios libres que pudiesen haber. Los salones de química se enfriaban de a poco, los de botánica y ciencias naturales parecían largar un aroma a paz como en ningún otro momento de la jornada. Y así todo; todos los salones que estuviesen sin habitantes. La biblioteca, por su parte, era el único sitio donde por más gente que hubiese, continuaba en absoluta paz.

Edd entró en ella sin tener que mostrarle la credencial a la señora que cuidaba en el mostrador, simplemente porque su turno ya había terminado y a partir del horario de salida, ya no le correspondía estar ahí por más tiempo. Arrastró cuidadosamente los pies por entre los pasillos, tomó unos cuántos libros y se sentó en los amplios y cómodos sillones que estaban ubicados del lado oeste del lugar, junto a los ventanales de piso a techo que mostraban la vista del campus, y un poco mas allá, de la cancha de deportes. Suspirando, se acomodó con la vista perdida en la tarde, en los espacios verdes y en lo que parecía el equipo de fútbol allá a lo lejos. Prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa. Comenzó, hundiéndose en su bufanda hasta la nariz, a leer el prólogo del libro que había tomado (uno de ciencia, por supuesto).

Avanzando casi diez capítulos en tan sólo un rato lleno de entusiasmo y amor a lo que estaba haciendo, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió sin hacer ruido alguno. Sobándose la nuca con una mano libre y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón, Kevin buscó con la mirada a su compañero de trabajo. Sigiloso como un gato, se deslizó por los pasillos hasta que por fin pudo encontrarle, con la luz de la tarde alumbrándole en un justo punto de comodidad. El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, observándolo. El sol ya estaba cayendo, por lo que toda su luminosidad bellísimamente anaranjada creaba sombras que cubrían al menos la mitad del establecimiento. En uno de los enormes espacios lumínicos que prestaban los ventanales, estaba Eddward, acomodado aún en el sillón, leyendo con el cariño en sus ojos, en cada palabra que repasaba de ese libro de ciencias.

Verlo allí sentado, con tanta paz y felicidad junta, en un punto tan reducido de aquél monumental espacio escolar, con todos esos matices, generó en Kevin una sensación que nunca antes había esperado experimentar. Sus manos se crisparon y un efecto de cosquilleo le surgió en el estómago haciéndole sonreír con suavidad. Se despertó de su sueño soltando un suspiro, acallando aquél nuevo llamado adentro suyo con tan sólo un _"Deja de hacerte el tonto" _que le prestó su conciencia.

Se acercó al chico lector sigilosamente, y colocándose detrás del respaldo del sofá, susurró:

-Hey, tonto.

Esto hizo que Edd saltara de su lugar, incorporando sus nervios a todo su cuerpo haciendo que éste comenzara a temblar sin disimulo, al menos el primer segundo de sorpresa. Al haber analizado la voz, acariciando la oreja que había recibido aquél susurro tibio y avergonzado, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los verdes ojos del contrario y con una sonrisa tan divertida que le hizo sentirse un idiota. Se perdió. Suspirando de alivio, le saludó tartamudeando dejando que tomara asiento a su lado.

-Te asusté, ¿eh? –siguió riendo con la voz ronca, casi con la misma gracia con la que ronroneaba el motor de su motocicleta.

-No logro entender a qué te refieres –repuso Edd cerrando su libro, adhiriendo un poco de gracia a los pocos comentarios.

-Sí, para algunas cosas, tan inteligente, y para otras...-murmuró hundiéndose en el sofá. Edd no contestó, sólo se limitó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago mientras no podía borrar su sonrisita tímida de la cara. Cerró el libro y se recostó en el respaldo nuevamente, a su lado.

Kevin emitía un aroma a limpieza que le ponía la piel de gallina. Inspiró ese perfume repetidas veces en silencio, mientras el contrario sólo se limitaba a mantener los ojos cerrados, calmado, encontrando la paz sentado al lado de su compañero de trabajo. Cerró los ojos.

-No te quedes dormido –murmuró ronco otra vez, logrando que el cuerpo de Edd se estremeciera ligeramente.

-L-la biblioteca no es lugar para dormir, Kevin. Siento que le estaría faltando el respeto. –Contestó esto último con la voz un poco mas baja, casi como un murmullo. Kevin soltó un resoplo como una risa muda y volvió a hacer silencio.

Algunos minutos pasaron así, sin nada más que decir, a veces abriendo los ojos para mirar el alejado techo, y otras para mirarse de reojo sin que mutuamente se dieran cuenta. Había algo en la biblioteca que hacía que ese momento fuese tan calmo y perfecto como un inmenso mar.

-Se hace tarde.

-S-sí, hay que ir a casa.

Kevin no contestó, solamente procedió a levantarse.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Edd con el tono educado, mas no así tembloroso.

-Me comería un caballo –dijo con la misma delicadeza con la que hablaba con sus colegas del equipo. Frunció sus labios reconociendo el error y rascó su nuca un momento- Es decir...sí, pero no quisiera molestar.

Edd rió ante la corrección y caminó a su lado.

-Yo también estoy hambriento, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El camino a casa fue, por deducción obvia, silencioso. Aunque era preferible no decir nada a entorpecerse a si mismos intentando buscar conversación. Había algo entre ellos esa tarde que no dejaba que los cosquilleos en sus estómagos se detuvieran, ni que las sonrisitas tímidas de vez en cuando no desaparecieran. Al llegar a casa, ambos dejaron los zapatos a los costados de la puerta y anduvieron en medias hasta la cocina; ahora Kevin hacía comentarios tontos sobre lo ordenado que era con un cierto tono de gracia.

-¿Merendamos? –preguntó luego.

-S-si tu quieres...-miró el reloj que apuntaba ruidosamente las seis de la tarde. –Si nos quedamos hasta tarde...-titubeó lo que iba a decir, se avergonzó un poco mientras sacaba dos blancas tazas de la alacena y el resto lo murmuró con el rostro enrojecido, algo que le extrañó bastante incluso hasta a sí mismo.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó confuso, acercándose un poco a su fina anatomía.

-N-no, no es nada...

-Anda, Doble tonto, dímelo. –insistió con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesada de la cocina, junto al lavabo.

-Kevin, es peligroso, no te sientes ahí.

-No me bajaré hasta que me digas. –Amenazó como si fuese un niño, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, el cual enrojeció.

-E-es que no lo creo posible...

Kevin rió, realmente podía demostrar cuanta ternura quisiera.

-Si no me lo dices, me costará darte una respuesta.

Edd hizo silencio mientras ponía algunas rodajas de pan blanco en la tostadora y sacaba ingredientes para preparar chocolatada caliente. Suspiró, enrojeciendo.

-P-pues...si terminamos muy tarde, p-podrías quedarte a cenar –largó dificultoso, sin mirarle. Los ojos verdes del contrario se abrieron sorprendidos y desvió la mirada de igual forma, algo avergonzado. Rascó su nuca nervioso, pero intentó disimularlo.

¿Qué era todo eso?

-¿Con tus padres? –murmuró bajándose por fin.

-¿Eh? N-no, no, lamento informarte que mis padres no suelen concurrir mucho a casa, Kevin. –Dijo sirviendo el chocolate en ambas tazas al tiempo que el pan ya salía dorado de la tostadora.-

Kevin hizo silencio.

-¿Y no te molesta cenar solo? –cuestionó con el tono de voz ahora mas tierno, casi como si hubiese salido una caricia de su boca. Edd se estremeció nuevamente entorpeciendo su pulso y quemándose con un poco de agua. Dejó la pava sin cuidado en la hornalla llevándose el dedo a la boca, luego de soltar un chillido.

-Hey, deberías tener mas cuidado –socorrió sorprendido adelantándose a ver si no se había lastimado. Tomó su muñeca y examinó su dedo, procediendo a darle un leve soplo con la boca. Edd palideció, pero luego su rostro se llenó de tonos rojos. El tacto de Kevin era mucho más suave de lo que había podido imaginar; su agarre era firme pero cuidadoso, protector, cálido. Se le puso la piel de gallina y despacio subió la vista por la cara del contrario hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Allí sucedió algo. Algo que los dos habían estado incubando dentro suyo, algo que no sabían que ambos pudiesen tener. Los nervios se hicieron cargo del resto; subieron la sangre a las mejillas de Kevin, y por poco a Edd lo hace estallar. Sus corazones latieron tan fuerte que temieron que fuesen escuchados por el otro, entonces el agarre se separó casi de forma brusca. Kevin rascó su nuca y Edd se volvió a limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

-Lo siento.

-N-no, no debes disculparte, fue mi falta de coordinación la que causó este embrollo –arrastró todas las sílabas de una sola vez, extendiéndole su taza por fin. Ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos hasta que incluso eso se volviera incómodo.

-No me contestaste a lo que te dije. –murmuró apoyándose en la mesada nuevamente. Edd hizo silencio.

-Pues, la costumbre es una de las cosas que surgen mas rápido cuando algo resulta muy frecuente. –concluyó algo dolido. Kevin sólo le observó sintiendo algo de pena.

-Me quedaré a comer –anunció.

-S-si tienes planes, no hay de qué debas preocuparte.

-No –interrumpió con la vista fija en él, colocando una mano en su hombro, haciendo que el contrario le corresponda la mirada- Hoy cenaré contigo...y cuando quieras, también –murmuró lo último terminando sin cuidado su chocolate caliente, adelantándose para tomar una tostada y metérsela en la boca sin mirarle. Edd no encontraba alacena en la cual ocultarse de la vergüenza que tenía.

Luego de un momento, subieron las escaleras y pusieron manos a la obra. La mayor parte del trabajo la redactaba Edd a mano, con su delicada letra trazada con un bolígrafo de trazo fino en tinta negra, mientras que Kevin dictaba las ideas principales de un tema en especial y Edd las iba uniendo con palabras acordes para hacer los conceptos más extensos. El trabajo era largo, entonces en una excusa privada para sí mismos, intentaron terminar las siete consignas de una sola vez, tan sólo para hacer que la noche llegara más rápido. Continuaron hasta que la voz y las manos no dieron abasto, hasta que los libros se acumularon a su alrededor y que la vista comenzara a fallarles de a poco. Pronto, a las nueve, el trabajo fue concluido con éxito, entonces el proceso volvió a repetirse. Edd cerró el libro acariciando nuevamente la tapa, como agradeciéndole.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó suspirando.

-No, aún no. Pero seguro que en una media hora más ya comenzaré a sentir que algo me falta dentro –rió estirándose en la silla, bostezando luego.

Edd organizó su escritorio y volvió a dejarlo impecable, mientras que Kevin sólo se dedicaba a mirarle.

-Lo bueno es que ya se termina el año. –murmuró mirando el techo, levantándose de la silla para ir hacia la cama de su compañero y estirarse allí como un gato, haciendo que el dueño de la misma soltara una risita.

-Sí, es realmente una lástima. –comentó guardando el último libro en su respectivo estante y volviéndose para sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-Cierto, disfrutas estudiando. –recordó quitándose la gorra de baseball para dejarla a un lado y frotarse los ojos con una mano, fastidiado por tantas letras.

-Es lo único que sé hacer bien –suspiró recostándose cautelosamente a su lado, luego de haber sido tentado por la cómoda imagen que observaba. Acomodó las manos sobre su estómago y entrelazó sus dedos mirando al techo, sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban despacio.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes hacer montones de cosas bien.

-T-todo se basa en conocimientos, pero de ahí a ponerlos en práctica, es algo completamente distinto, colega. –explicó haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Las malas lenguas dicen que eres bueno en la cocina. –Ejemplificó- ¿Qué me dices de eso?

Edd chasqueó la lengua divertido.

-S-si tocaremos este tema, creo que será mejor comenzar por lo que no soy bueno. –dijo avergonzado, prefiriendo no admitir sus dotes culinarios en la cocina.

-De acuerdo.

-Deportes.

Kevin se echó a reír recordando lo cierto que era ese hecho.

-Perdón –se disculpó tapándose la boca e irguiendo un poco su estómago. La risa de Kevin en sus orejas era como una melodía increíble, que a su vez, le recordaba lo inútil que era en algunos rubros.

-No, está bien –contestó contagiado.

-Yo no soy bueno en ciencias. –Intentó igualar- Estamos empatados.

-Lamento informarte que acabaré superándote, Kevin. –se sonrió de nuevo- Tampoco soy bueno con la música.

-¿La música? –preguntó extrañado, comprobando que eso iba un poco mas allá de lo que se hacía bien o mal.

-Sí, la moderna.

-Pero la gran parte de la música moderna realmente apesta. Otra gran parte, no. –Explicó- ¿No hay algún género que te guste? En eso no hay que ser bueno o malo, gustos son gustos.

-Pues...-lo pensó- Me gusta la música clásica...y creo que también me gusta el rock de los 70's/80's –murmuró contemplando esta afirmación.- Estoy "enchapado" a la antigua, supongo –rió.

-Jamás hubiera imaginado que te gustara el rock, por más que fuese clásico.

-P-pues, hay cosas de mi que jamás imaginarías –bromeó mirándolo de reojo y encontrándose con una sonrisa perdida y una mirada atenta, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco.

En pocos momentos, se encontraron hablando de gustos en general. Claro, un hecho nunca jamás esperado. Edd estaba igual de emocionado que Kevin, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, estaban manteniendo una charla de frases de mas de tres palabras, donde intercambiaban opiniones y gustos de formas constantes, retomando el tema de qué hacían bien y qué hacían mal, riendo, disfrutando, imaginando y compartiendo.

Algo que no sentía hace rato comenzaba a florecer en el interior de Edd; algo que no sentía hace rato y que ninguna persona que no fuese de su familia había logrado anteriormente. Estaba feliz.

Pronto, sus estómagos rugieron del hambre, y soltando algunas carcajadas más, bajaron a comer. Prepararon entre los dos una cena abundante seguros de que saciarían por completo sus necesidades; pasta con salsa y albóndigas. Se sentaron frente al televisor, y compartieron algunos programas mientras sus platos se iban vaciando cada vez más rápido. Cuando acabaron de comer, ya era realmente tarde. Kevin subió por sus cosas y luego de ayudar a Edd a dejar todo limpio y ordenado, se fue a su casa con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, luego de haber cumplido con su ritual de acariciar su hombro cariñosamente dibujando un gesto adorablemente bobo en la cara contraria. Como último comentario, prometieron verse al día siguiente.

Ambos durmieron sonrientes esa noche.

* * *

_**N.A.:** _Bueno, ¡acá va el segundo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, ahora que publiqué el segundo cap mas o menos voy a poder ubicarme (y de paso, ubicarlos a ustedes) para que mas o menos tengan una idea de cada cuánto voy a subir el cap.

Realmente estos dos me encantan, ¿y a ustedes? ¿Merece reviews? (:

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

La biblioteca ya resultaba un punto de encuentro diario. Terminar las clases e ir allí era algo seguro para ambos, pues sabían que se encontrarían de inmediato. Para su suerte, ambos resultaban seres rutinarios, no les costaba acostumbrarse a un determinado régimen y hasta podrían acoplarlo a sus comodidades, sobre todo si, por lo menos ahora, en esa costumbre estaban involucrados alguno de ellos dos. Es decir, a Edd no le molestaba que se le haga una costumbre esperar a Kevin en la biblioteca todos los días en forma religiosa, porque, justamente, le estaba esperando a él, y a nadie más que a él. Con Kevin, pasaba lo mismo, por más que su mente no fuese tan objetiva como la de Edd, pues éste aún creía que había algo indefinido que lo atraía hasta ese lugar, hasta Edd. A veces no le molestaba ser algo hipócrita consigo mismo.

-Buenas, doble tonto. –murmuró acariciando el respaldo del sofá en donde estaba sentado el chico nombrado, el cuál se sobresaltó un poco, como siempre, por estar demasiado metido en su lectura. Kevin soltó una risita suave y se sentó a su lado.

-O-Oh, l-lo siento, K-Kevin, hola. –tartamudeó con las mejillas sonrosadas. –D-de verdad que no te escuché. –intentó reponer cerrando su libro de ciencias exactas.

-Desconcentrate es divertido. –justificó estirándose un poco, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo, soltando un suspiro que permitió a Edd inspirar su aroma a limpieza, ése aroma que dejaba mariposas en su estómago. A veces tenía ganas de adelantarse hasta donde estaba la piel del cuello contrario y sentir su perfume como si se tratase de un ramo de flores recién cortado y armado, pero era entonces cuando solamente se limitaba a fruncir sus labios recordándose que eso jamás sería posible. Suspiraba, miraba hacia otro lado y luego volvía a su ser racional.

-¿Hoy qué tenemos que hacer? –cuestionó dejando sus pies cómodamente sobre la mesa de baja estatura frente a ellos, dejando que el cuerpo del sofá le abrace cómodamente, volviendo su voz un áspero ronroneo.

Edd se estremeció un poco, intentando acomodarse de la misma forma, pero sin los pies sobre la mesa, ya que lo consideraba rebelde e inapropiado.

-Kevin, por favor, mantén el respeto hacia la institución –regañó con cariño refiriéndose a sus pies; mientras el otro bufaba y los bajaba como le había pedido, intentó recordar qué tenían que hacer entonces. Abrió su boca como si fuese a dar una larga explicación, pero entonces...

-Pues vamos a...-se detuvo. Frunció sus labios y bajó su dedo explicativo- A...vamos a, ¿a qué vamos? –murmuraba para sus adentros mientras Kevin se dedicaba a mirarle extrañado, intentando recordar de la misma forma.

-Hoy tenemos que...

-Sí, eh...

-¿Hoy tenemos que?

-No...-dijo entonces, sonrojándose de pena- Ya nos hemos puesto al día con los trabajos, Kevin. Hoy no tenemos trabajo. –concluyó luego de un corto y tenso silencio. Kevin volvió la vista a la nada, algo sorprendido, aún tendido sobre el sofá; tragó saliva despacio. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

Edd volvió a acomodarse imitando inconcientemente las mismas reacciones que el contrario, sintiendo sus nervios llegar de inmediato. ¿Compartir la nada misma con Kevin? ¿Y ahora qué? No había nada para hacer, ningún trabajo que completar, pulir, preparar. Nada de nada.

¿Será que por fin iban a poder darse el gusto de estar unidos por otra cosa que no sea la tarea? ¿O será que la tensión lograría ganarles una vez más y, entonces, hacer que ambos se vayan a sus respectivas casas?

Despacio, ambos resbalaron la mirada a quien tenían a su lado, volviéndola a otro punto en seguida por haberse encontrado mutuamente.

-¿Q-quieres eh...? –murmuró Kevin sin nada que decir, solamente por no querer quedarse en silencio.

-Mañana es sábado. –recordó en voz alta, rotunda. En un sábado no iban a ponerse a hacer tarea. Es decir, Edd sí sería capaz de hacerlo, pero también reconocía que el fin de semana fue establecido para descansar de los pesares de la semana con el fin de que el estrés no se acumule, ¿no es así?

Un viernes no iban a hacer tarea. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Un viernes? ¿Por qué? Esas preguntas inmediatas hicieron que los nervios aumentasen.

Ninguno de los dos tenía porqué estar allí si no había nada que hacer, sin embargo...

-¿Quieres ver una película? –soltó Kevin con la voz tensionada, sin haber pensado demasiado en aquella pregunta, lo que obviamente lo llevaría a arrepentirse luego.

Edd palideció.

-P-pero...seguro posees planes mucho más constructivos e interesantes para una noche de viernes c-como hoy, ¿no es así? –repuso nervioso, acomodándose el gorro sintiendo sus manos sudar y sus mejillas sonrojar.

Entonces hubo un silencio. Ambos sabían que Kevin tenía planes mucho mejores que compartir una película o tiempo extra con alguien como Doble D, pero sin embargo allí estaban.

Kevin sólo volvió a tragar saliva.

-En el auto cinema. –agregó como si en medio Edd no le hubiese preguntado nada.

Otro silencio se hizo presente entre los dos jóvenes; pudiendo mantener montones de conversaciones mucho más cálidas y ricas, estaban teniendo una de las peores hasta el momento, que incluso les daba lugar a pensar el porqué de cada cosa, obligándoles a llegar a la paranoia sin más remedio.

-P-pero para ir...

-En la moto –tartamudeó asintiendo repetidas y cortas veces sintiendo su corazón salirse de las orbes de su garganta. –Iríamos en la moto. –volvió a repetir.

-Me parece arriesgado, Kevin. –repuso ya casi sin voz de tantos nervios que tenía encima.

En cierta forma no soportaba la simple idea de que la persona que le estaba causando tantos cuestionamientos seguidos hacia su propio ser, los cuales hasta el momento no habían sido removidos de ninguna forma, le estuviera insistiendo de tal manera para salir a pasear, ¿en una cita? Edd se ilusionaba con facilidad, pero cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con los estudios le resultaban completamente inapropiados o fuera de término. Es entonces aquí cuando se preguntaba porqué no estaba molesto, o porqué simplemente no podía negarse a tan simples invitaciones. Quizás porque era un conjunto de cosas. Era el prestarse a dejar la tensión acumulada durante la semana, mirar una película, en algún lugar tranquilo, con Kevin. Ya ni siquiera entendía porqué era un factor éste último. Suspiró.

El momento en el que Edd se detuvo a pensar todo esto, formó otro silencio increíblemente incómodo, donde el aire podía cortarse siquiera con un ligero parpadeo.

Cuando Kevin estaba a punto de considerarse un idiota por proponer semejante clase de planes y proceder, entonces, a cancelar su idea diciendo que era tan sólo una tontería, las palabras de Edd se antepusieron en su boca y le hicieron continuar en silencio.

-Será mejor llevar a cabo este encuentro amistoso en mi casa, si me permites proponer. –dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, luego de haber recorrido los confines mas oscuros de su mente gritándose "¿por qué?".

-Y tus padres...-murmuró ronco.

Edd le miró y apenas alzó un poco su hombro derecho.

-Creo suponer que tú, Kevin, ya conoces la respuesta.

Entonces Kevin calló cerrando su boca, formando una línea fina con sus labios nerviosos. Tomó su mochila dando un suspiro, intentando que con un poco de movimiento, toda esa tensión se espante cual fantasma ante la luz. Edd le siguió sin decir nada, sintiendo que ahora el tema de sus padres resultaba un poco mas incómodo que el mismo hecho de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, mas no así incómodo. Parecía que a cada paso que daban, iban matando toda esa inquietud tejida con hilos invisibles entre ellos. Al llegar a casa, se quitaron los zapatos como de costumbre y los dejaron en el estante de al costado de la entrada, prosiguieron a pasar y subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación, sin tener un porqué. Suspirando, Edd dejó su bolso sobre la cómoda y sacó sus cuadernos de adentro de ella, para acomodar dentro los que tendría que usar el lunes siguiente mientras Kevin le observaba curioso, con ganas de soltar una risa. Mientras esto sucedía, el reloj iba marcando ya las siete y diez, y sin tener nada que hacer, el pelirrojo miró hacia el pasillo del piso de arriba, el cual continuaba luego de la puerta de la habitación de Edd. Era un pasillo largo, con al menos tres habitaciones de un lado y otras dos de otro; el piso alfombrado hacía juego con las paredes revestidas en pintura de un color que no fuera ni demasiado chillón ni demasiado apagado, lo suficientemente neutro como para que refleje la pronta ausencia por trabajo de los padres de un hijo único, ahora adolescente.

-Toda esta casa para ti solo...-murmuró acomodado en el marco de la puerta, aún observando.- ¿No te aburres?

Edd apenas se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a verle por sobre su hombro, para así poder terminar con su bolso y colgarlo en el perchero que tenía detrás de la puerta. Se colocó al lado del chico y miró entonces el pasillo deshabitado, negó apenas con un tono de garganta.

-Déjame adivinar –suspiró rodando los ojos hacia su compañero- Te concentras en otras cosas antes que en donde vives. –rió luego, al escuchar que también reía.

-No buscaré excusarme, entonces. –dijo devolviéndole la mirada, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Entonces compartieron una mirada, algo tensa, pero que les dejó un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago, obligándolos a mantener sus sonrisas pegadas a la cara. Edd bajó la mirada cuando Kevin se acomodó sobre el marco, acortando un poco la distancia que había entre ellos. Fue inconciente, pero aparentemente necesario. Con la respiración dificultosa, rascó su nuca luego de amagar a tocarle el hombro sin ningún motivo; Edd lo supo y entonces sólo dejó la mirada en el suelo.

Resopló nuevamente algo frustrado consigo mismo y retiró la mano de su cuello, apretando un poco las muelas.

-¿Cómo está ese dedo? –resopló deslizando sus dedos cálidos por la muñeca de Edd, haciendo que este saltara de nervios con las mejillas en llamas. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella vez y ambos lo sabían. Pronto, al recordarlo, soltó una risita tensa, sintiéndose el peor inútil sobre la tierra. ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto por su propia persona? Olvidado, suponía.

Apretó el agarre y resbaló su pulgar por la entrada de la palma del contrario, acariciándola con cierto cariño. Suspiró nervioso, al tiempo que Edd casi se quedaba sin aire. Su rostro de mil tonos rojos demostraban con claridad lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza y el corazón, haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo de puro gusto y ternura. Se disculpó con la voz ronca, profunda y baja pero no soltó su mano. Edd, intentando calmarse, miró sus manos tomadas apretando el agarre de su otra mano sobre su pecho, inspiró y suspiró el perfume del contrario y entonces acarició con sus dedos, los del atleta, provocando una leve sorpresa en éste.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo, completamente sabios de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos brillaban en lo poco de luz que quedaba de ese atardecer; Kevin con un color verde agua y Edd con un azul brillante, pero profundo.

Edd, cabizbajo, sonrió algo tonto, sin poder evitar en ningún momento que los nervios se le salieran de lugar. Entrelazó sus dedos con el contrario de forma más segura, al tiempo que éste correspondía soltando una risita por lo bajo.

-¿Alguna vez has dormido en la habitación de tus padres? –murmuró jugando con la distancia que había entre ellos, ahora un poco menos tímido.

-¿Cómo he de dormir en sus aposentos? –Resopló nervioso, con una sonrisa extrañada- Sólo concurro a su cuarto cuando tengo que limpiar.

-¿Tú te encargas de todo en esta casa? –preguntó acercándose más con el cuerpo, sin soltar el agarre de sus manos. Edd lo supo, pero no sintió que tendría que safarse de aquella situación; simplemente se quedó allí, expectante.

-Sí, por lo general, limpio los sábados y miércoles, por la tarde. –murmuró sin poder subir la mirada hasta más del mentón contrario, provocando en Kevin un leve deseo de poder acercarse más.

-Ya veo. –murmuró titubeando. Sus cuerpos ejercían un leve roce entre sí mismos, generando un nerviosismo inmediato. Kevin resbaló su otra mano por el brazo de Edd, haciéndole crispar, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco más. Despacio, juntó sus frentes una vez que los ojos de Edd estuvieron cerrados, procurando poder escuchar, manteniendo mucho silencio, el corazón como bombas en el pecho del más pequeño. Se sonrió, cerrando sus ojos de igual forma. Permanecieron de este modo por algunos largos segundos, descubriendo que juntos podían controlar sus respiraciones, haciéndolas prolongadas, imperceptibles.

Cuando lo creyó posible y poco desubicado, soltó el aire por la nariz de forma temblorosa, teniendo cuidado al hacerlo; separó apenas sus labios y rozó apenas su nariz fría con la contraria, haciendo que éste retrocediera apenas un centímetro, ahora apretando los párpados. Intentó buscar lugar en su rostro, pero los nervios del pelinegro eran tan fuertes que le obligaban a retroceder. Soltó algo de aire por la boca, apenas como una caricia para los labios del menor. Intentó calmarse, pero no pudo. Sus labios, ahora tan cerca como era posible, casi podían sentirse mutuamente, emanando el calor típico entre la misma piel y el mismo aliento, haciendo este un punto de encuentro irresistible. Kevin se acercó más intentando romper con la vergüenza, pero justo cuando estaba allí, por apresar el labio inferior contrario con hambre, Edd apretó su propia boca impidiendo el paso y procedió a retroceder por completo, inclinándose en lamentos hacia el hombro contrario. Kevin se sorprendió y suspiró luego en lo que pudo significar un alivio. Zafando de su agarre, abrazó al contrario corriendo las manos por su espalda cuidadosamente, riendo por lo bajo, comprendiendo que aquél podía ser apenas el primer beso del menor y que los nervios no jugaban nada a favor con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento –musitó Edd perdido en el aroma de su perfume, con la frente pegada al hombro contrario, intentando buscar lugar en su cintura para abrazarse cual niño a una madre luego de tener una pesadilla. Kevin volvió a reír abrazándole con más fuerza.

-No, yo lo siento. Quizás fue...-iba a dar una explicación, pero prefirió callar- No importa. –resopló intentando soltar en ese suspiro todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo, mientras Edd, escondido, contemplaba el pulso acelerado del mayor, sin poder borrar la sonrisa amplia y estúpida que tenía en su rostro. –Ahora me intriga más cómo es que no disfrutas de toda esta casa tu solo. –Mintió nervioso, arrastrando todas las sílabas al hablar. Edd miró de reojo el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres y soltó una risita acomodando sus manos en la marcada espalda del atleta.

-Cuando era más niño, sí dormía en su habitación. –Murmuró volviendo a esconder su rostro- A veces huelo la ropa de mamá, y otras veces ordeno las corbatas de papá disfrutando de ver sus colores tan distintos. –Decía con la voz perdida sobre la ropa que tapaba despacio su rostro. Inspiró melancólico haciendo llenar al mayor de ternura, apoyando su mejilla sobre el gorro contrario, masajeándola cariñosamente con una sonrisa amplia, imponiendo un vaivén lento entre sus cuerpos, casi como un acunamiento. Edd no hizo más que aferrarse.

Kevin prefirió no hablar de su familia, así que optó por permanecer en silencio, disfrutando de poder tener a Doble D en sus brazos, calmado, quieto, dejándose hacer. Dejó un beso en su cien y frotó su espalda repetidas veces con una sonrisa amplia.

-Deberíamos bajar a elegir la película. –Propuso luego, buscándole con la mirada. Edd asintió y volvió a la habitación a buscar su computadora que dormía cuidadosamente en un estuche junto con su respectivo cargador en un cajón debajo del escritorio. Cuando la obtuvo, se dirigieron escaleras abajo para poder hacer del living, su propia comodidad. Utilizaron el sofá a su gusto; mientras Kevin buscaba películas en Internet, Edd se dedicaba a preparar algunas cosas dulces para acompañar la velada. En las alacenas tenía guardadas las típicas llamadas "porquerías" que nunca hacían falta cuando se juntaba con sus otros dos mejores amigos. Puso las papas y cosas saladas en un par de fuentes y las dulces en otras; sirvió gaseosa y llevó todo junto hasta la mesa que estaba frente al sofá.

-¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y comía algunas papas.

-¿Te gusta el terror? –indagó en un murmullo luego de haber hecho una pausa prolongada, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Kevin, te pido consideración. Soy yo el que luego tiene que dormir en una casa familiar completamente vacía y oscura. –tembló acurrucándose un poco en el sofá, haciendo que el atleta le mirara de reojo, con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, no te obligaré si no quieres, pero busca tú una película. –pidió resoplando.

Entonces paseándose por los confines complicados y extensos que les brindaba Internet, lograron encontrar una comedia de los ochenta, donde pudieron encontrar la diversión y la buena imagen en alrededor de dos horas. Comenzando a verla y compartir comentarios tontos para reírse entre ellos, arrasando así al menos los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos, manteniendo una distancia cómoda entre ellos, aunque poco necesaria.

El ambiente era perfecto, el propio entretenimiento les hacía perder los nervios por poder concentrarse en otra cosa. Cambiando de posición de a poco, pronto se encontraron en medio del sofá, dándose calor con apenas pequeños gestos corporales. Kevin había podido romper con su inquietud y había pasado su brazo por detrás de Edd, haciendo que éste encuentre un lugar cerca de su pecho; con algo de timidez, el menor tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, pues sin palabras se decían todo. Así, permanecieron hasta que la función terminó. De vez en cuando, en las pausas románticas lograban acurrucarse más el uno hacia el otro, brindándose alguna que otra caricia, susurrándose tonterías, compartiendo el calor. Ninguno de los dos realmente imaginaba que todo aquello fuera a ser posible en alguna clase de universo cercano al suyo. Estando allí, compartiendo tan sólo algunas cosas, les proporcionaba alguna clase distinta de seguridad, protegiendo y dejándose proteger; dejando crecer dentro suyo colores y sensaciones distintas, un fuego que podría ser hasta difícil de apagar. Había algo más que sólo acciones, claramente, entonces de vez en cuando, divagando en ideas y etiquetas, caían en la hipótesis de que quizás eso no tenga otro nombre más complicado que "amor". Había mil definiciones distintas para el amor. Los hay de todas formas y tamaños, para las medidas más justas y necesarias, para demostrar mil ejemplos de todas ellas, pero justo esa, la que estaba entre ellos en ese preciso instante, todavía tenían que formarla. Era como un diamante en bruto, que con frecuencia, palabras y algunas sonrisas iban puliendo casi sin miedos ni peros.

Amor podía ser tan sólo una demostración sexual, como también lo podía ser llevar un té a la cama porque el otro se siente mal; compartir una lectura, un chiste, un mal momento, una etapa difícil, una cena, alguna ocasión especial, cualquier cosa. Amor podía ser lo que sucedía en ese instante, en ese aquí y ahora.

Al término de esa película, comenzaron a ver otra de la índole; y repitieron este proceso al menos una dos veces más hasta que se hizo realmente tarde. A lo último ya les costaba mantener los ojos abiertos siquiera para leer un subtítulo; divertidos por la situación, ambos decidieron que la noche de películas había llegado a su fin. Era tarde y afuera hacía un frío insufrible; Edd consideraba y buscaba las mil maneras de decirle al contrario que se quede con él esa noche, por más que hubiese más de mil factores que podría utilizar para argumento seguido del "no, me voy a casa" que tanto temía. Prosiguieron a ordenar las cosas muy por encima; el cansancio llevaba a la torpeza y a situaciones todavía mas divertidas. Una vez terminado, se encontraron en medio de la cocina sin poder hacer otra cosa más que mirarse de reojo, en silencio. Inspirando cansancio, Kevin se estiró haciendo que su espalda sonara completa, estremeciendo la piel de Doble D. Soltando una risita, se colocó detrás del menor apoyado contra la mesa de la cocina, sin emitir otro sonido que no fuese el de su risa, casi como un ronroneo. Edd se tensionó al sentir su mirada en la nuca.

-Es tarde. –murmuró casi sin despegar su boca. Edd asintió intentando no cruzar miradas con el contrario de la vergüenza que tenía encima. –Debería irme a casa.

Entonces hubo una pausa sobre el silencio.

-¿A esta hora? –cuestionó el pelinegro repasando sus cansados ojos por las paredes de la cocina hasta encontrar el reloj, comprobando su teoría de que sería una locura volver a esa hora a su casa, con la helada que estaba haciendo. –No me parece apropiado.

-¿Está mal? –cuestionó buscándole con la mirada.

-Hace frío. –repuso luego de otro silencio.

Entonces lo comprendió, recordando que cuando hay cansancio, no hay neurona que funcione con lucidez. Edd quería que se quedara, pero no encontraba forma de decírselo por más que tampoco quisiese hacerlo.

-Te enfermarás. –explicó luego, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del cansado pelirrojo. Los viernes eran los peores días de práctica; el entrenador podía tenerlos corriendo y haciendo ejercicio por horas sin ninguna clase de consideración. Kevin estaba cansado, pero realmente el que no sabía si era apropiado todo eso, era él mismo.

Con una mueca de molestia, aceptó la oferta diciendo que se quedaría a dormir, pero que lo haría en el sofá. Esto último fue más como una sugerencia para que Edd rechazara de inmediato y le propusiera dormir en un lugar mas cómodo. Sin concluir dónde dormiría, fueron a la habitación del dueño de casa y entre poca luz, charlaron de cosas sueltas a media voz, riendo a murmullos suaves, encontrando sus cuerpos a miradas cautelosas. Kevin había tomado posesión de una porción de la cama, mientras que Edd apenas lograba quedarse sentado a los pies de ésta. Charlando y compartiendo más cosas, se hicieron alrededor de las cuatro y media de la mañana, donde ahora no había frase que no contuviera un bostezo o dos en el medio.

Edd trepó por la cama hasta quedar al lado de su compañero, y estirando apenas su mano, apagó el velador. Kevin bufó encontrando el ambiente perfecto para dormir, lo que hizo reír un poco a Doble D. Era claro dónde dormiría, aunque el atleta de vez en cuando insistía bromeando que se iría a dormir al living para no molestarle. Edd simplemente reía y se negaba ante la idea volviendo a argumentar que se enfermaría y que no se haría cargo de su malestar, por más que ambos supiesen en silencio que eso era mentira.

Edd abrió su cama separando el acolchado y la sábana del colchón, para así resbalar su cuerpo delgado y fino dentro, haciendo el espacio justo para que el contrario también entrase. Ahora todo era tan distinto.

Hacía años que Edd no dormía con alguien, realmente había olvidado lo que se sentía. Había un calor que lo contagiaba de otro lugar que no provenía de sus frazadas, sino de quien tenía a su lado. Era como una estufa, pero humana, con montones de otras atribuciones que contribuían perfecto a la satisfacción de su ensueño. Estaba feliz. Kevin, por su parte, estaba en la misma situación, pero se limitaba a expresarlo con nada más que una sonrisa sincera en medio de lo oscuro. A medida que la comodidad hacía de sus cuerpos manantiales de cansancio fluyendo a cada respiración, la necesidad de desparramarse era cada vez más exigente. Adormilados, encontraron sus cuerpos mutuamente a medida que se iban acomodando para dormir. Cuando Kevin movía una pierna, podía encontrarse con la contraria obstruyendo el paso. Cuando Edd movía una mano, podía encontrarse con el torso contrario completamente relajado. Había tensión pero el cansancio ganaba en un noventa y nueve por ciento.

Entonces sucedió. Comprendiendo que luchar no tenía espacio, voz ni voto en ese lugar, Kevin atravesó su mano por el pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos y acarició la cintura medio desnuda del contrario, haciendo que este se estremeciera y reaccionara dándole mas espacio, resbalando sus manos por los hombros contrarios para atraerle, enredando sus piernas con cautela, pidiéndose permiso a suspiros.

No importaba demasiado que ambos estuviesen con Jean y que esto para dormir fuese realmente incómodo. Solamente se dedicaron a estar así, a encontrar la tranquilidad en la respiración del otro, a mantenerse en silencio, a disfrutar sin decir nada. Les costó dormirse, pues pese al cansancio, aquella situación era una de las más difíciles de digerir para ellos. Nuevamente, ni en el más remoto universo imaginaron poder estar de aquella forma entre sí.

Edd había logrado disculparse algunas veces con la voz gastada, al revolverse en la cama, a veces pareciendo retroceder. Decía entre murmullos que no era bueno en cuestiones corporales y que nunca había estado así con nadie más antes que él; Kevin simplemente se dedicó a contestar entre murmullos algo que no comprendió pero que de alguna extrañaba forma le había transmitido el resto de paz que necesitaba para caer por fin en un profundo y limpio sueño tras haberse acurrucado de nuevo en donde estaba.

Jamás habían dormido tan bien antes de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar con calma, pero en silencio, Kevin se marchó nuevamente dejando una caricia en el hombro del contrario que muy suavemente descendió por su brazo, llegando a tocar débilmente su muñeca con la punta de los dedos. Edd enrojeció y sonrió al tiempo que Kevin le imitaba. Al cerrar la puerta, sintió como si nuevamente le faltara el aliento. Deslizando su espalda contra la madera hasta llegar al piso, miró al techo completamente ido de sí, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior e incluso al despertarse. Cuando esto sucedió, un extraño perfume flotaba en el aire y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Kevin le llenó por completo haciéndole percatar del lugar en donde se encontraba. Suspirando dificultoso por la pereza de haberse dormido tan tarde, se estiró con suavidad hasta sentir la suave respiración del contrario acariciar su frente sin su gorro, el cual se había salido luego de removerse durante el ensueño. Levantó la mirada y allí estaba; durmiendo tan profundamente como fuese posible, en una excelente oportunidad para que los nervios le saltaran de punta al percatarse de que al menos la mitad de su propio cuerpo reposaba sobre el del atleta sin que éste pudiese decirle algo.

Volviendo a caer en el mundo real, se percató de que todo su cuerpo llevaba el perfume del contrario, e irguiéndose de los nervios en la puerta, se dirigió arriba para tomar una ducha y comenzar su fin de semana.

**N.A.:**

¡Perdón por el retrazo! Acá está el siguiente cap, ¡espero que les guste!

La historia entre estos dos se está poniendo interesante y eso también genera mucha intriga, el tema es que yo el fic no lo terminé en mi pc, entonces a medida que lo voy escribiendo, lo voy subiendo. Perdonen pero quizás tarde en comenzar a subir los capítulos a partir del que le sigue a este. Espero que sepan entender, ¡muchas gracias por la paciencia!

¿Merece reviews? Saludos.


End file.
